


Mercury Bottoms for Everyone

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Semi-Public Sex, Sounding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Hey anon! Thanks for the idea to have Mercury bottom for everyone. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Mercury Black/Arthur Watts, Mercury Black/Hazel Rainart, Mercury Black/Tyrian Callows
Series: Sweet Dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/385285
Kudos: 27





	1. Tyrian Callows

Mercury presented himself, reaching back to spread his asshole. Tyrian snickered to himself, freeing his cock from his pants and spitting unceremoniously onto Mercury’s asshole. 

“Here I thought you were above me.” Tyrian pushed in, grinning wide. “And fuck, I would figure you would be looser with all the cock you take.” 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Mercury growled out, pushing back against him. Desperate times called for desperate measures and with Emerald off with Hazel to spy, he was easily ensnared by the Scorpion. Mercury usually waved off Tyrian’s advances, rolling his eyes or reminding him that Hazel wouldn’t like the two of them being so close. But now? With Tyrian hitting those spots inside him that would make his toes curl if he still had some attached to nerves? He just thought really hard about his toes curling instead. Mercury reached into his pants and freed his cock. The hallway was empty this late at night so not even Arthur would catch them, even if they were out in the open. Mercury stroked his cock, turning out the maniacal giggling behind him and instead focusing on how much he wanted to cum. 

“Fuck,” Mercury ground out, careful to splatter his cum on the floor and not his boots. Tyrian wasn’t finished though and Mercury groaned unenthusiastically. “Are you finished yet?”

“No no, not yet. Even though you feel  _ delightful _ .” 

Mercury rested his elbow onto his knee, leaning forward to give Tyrian the easiest access to him. Since he had cum already, he looked bored by the time Tyrian finished in him. 

“Hey!” Mercury protested when Tyrian cleaned his cock off with the back of Mercury’s jacket. “You better fucking clean that.”

“Why? It’s not like you matter to me.”

Mercury narrowed his eyes, frowning and left. Who now?


	2. Hazel Rainart

Mercury turned his head away from Hazel. His back was against the wall, pants pulled down enough to allow for the bear of a man entrance if his legs were slung over his arms just enough. Mercury bit back the gasp when Hazel pulled fully out of him and sank back into him to the base, with Hazel holding him tight like he was no more than a human fleshlight. 

“You feel good, kid,” Hazel grunted out, his hot breath disgusting Mercury further. In this position, he couldn’t even jerk himself off, but he figured that was by design. With Emerald off looking for a place for them to spend the night, it left him with far too much time to have Hazel indulge in him like he had done every night since setting off from Salem’s fortress. Mercury panted, ducking his head when someone looked down the alley where he was being fucked like a common whore. 

“Shut up. Finish up or you aren’t fucking me again tonight.” Mercury practically spat the words in his face, shifting his hips enough to be able to rub himself against his thighs. 

“Oh I’ll be fucking you again tonight, Lightning. Seems you like what’s happening.” Mercury’s eyes flew open, startled at his feet hitting the ground. Hazel pushed him to bend over, and he held his hands out against the wall to keep from falling against his. A thick fist clasped around his cock, stroking him roughly as Hazel entered him again, setting a faster pace than he was used to as he was used. Mercury choked out a cry, cum hitting the ground before Hazel grunted behind him and pulled out, slapping Mercury’s ass after he finished. Mercury tried to catch his breath, barely getting his pants up before Hazel slung him over his shoulder.

“Come on, I’m not done with you yet.”


	3. Arthur Watts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butt plugs, bondage, blindfolds, sounding

Mercury pulled at the bonds around his hands and feet, then gasped when the plug inside him clicked on. The cloth in front of his eyes kept him from seeing anything, but based on the click of the boots, it could only be one person. 

“My oh my. Aren’t you a treat to test out some new gadgets on?” Arthur walked into view, pushing up the dial on the remote for the plug inside Mercury’s ass. His breathing grew labored, jerking on the cuffs around his hands that kept them tied to the arms of the chair. His feet were in a similar position, leaving him helpless for the hacker. “The long range capabilities on these could make me enough to buy out the Schnee Dust Company, but I have a few more tests to run.” The silkenness of his voice made Mercury shiver. It wasn’t often he found himself naked and bound to a chair, even if he had told Watts he was willing to participate in some tests. He didn’t imagine this though. Not that it was entirely unwelcome. 

“Hold still.” Mercury tensed when Arthur touched his cock. “Relax.” He whispered, holding the thing metal rod at the opening of Mercury’s slit. The rod started to slide into his cock thanks to Arthur’s careful lubrication of the sounding rod and Mercury gasped and swallowed against nothing as the overwhelming feeling had him practically shivering. When the rod finished sliding, the bead at the end keeping it from sliding in and causing problems, he tensed at the rod suddenly coming to life and vibrating. Arthur grinned wide as Mercury fought every nerve of his being to keep from spasming, finding himself cumming around the rod inside his cock. The feeling was too much to hold back from, and he sat there, quivering after testing out the vibration on the rod. 

“Well, that’s test one complete.”


End file.
